The present invention relates to a temperature probe having a sensor element, which is formed from a ceramic substrate and a platinum thin-film resistor arranged thereon, wherein the platinum thin-film resistor is electrically connected with at least two terminal ( connecting) wires. In addition, the invention relates to the use of such a temperature probe.
Temperature probes of this type are known, for example, from International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/04356. There, a platinum resistor layer is situated on a ceramic substrate and is covered with a passivation layer. The terminal surfaces of the platinum resistor layer are electrically and mechanically connected using wires, bands, or clamps, and are subsequently sealed using a ceramic glue or a glass.
In addition, platinum temperature sensors are known in which a platinum band is wound on a thin glass tube, and the wound-on resistor is then covered with a coating or with a tube made of glass. The manual preparation required for the winding of the platinum resistor on the glass tube results in high manufacturing costs.